Glaciale chaleur
by Patate-douce-sama
Summary: Lorsque le froid le consume, il n'existe qu'une personne pour réchauffer son cœur...


**Je sais je n'ai AUCUNE excuse. Oui parce que la fainéantise et le manque d'inspiration ça n'en est pas. Donc toutes mes excuses u.u. Je suis désolée d'être restée silencieuse pendant si longtemps.**

**Comme vous l'avez constaté, voilà des mois que je n'ai rien publié. Pas de panique, je n'abandonne aucun de mes projets. J'ai cependant décidé de les achever (ou presque) avant de commencer à les (re)publier. De plus, le temps qui est passé m'a permis de mieux cibler mes défauts en tant qu'auteur et c'est un travail plus précis et plus travaillé que j'aimerai vous livrer. Je suis actuellement en train de plancher sur l'écriture de « Pour te protéger » (qui va très certainement changer de nom, et qui a subit des modifications, que vous verrez dans les mois à venir quand je publierai la nouvelle version). Je m'attelle aussi à la trame détaillé de « cauchemar doré ». Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que je ne suis pas morte ! ( Oo j'ai entendu des « zut ! » ? ).**

**A celles et ceux qui liront ces quelques mots je dirai merci d'être encore là et aux nouveaux je fait la promesse de faire de mon mieux!**

**Trêve de bla bla. Poursuivant mon visionnage de One Piece, je suis tombée sous le charme de ce couple. Vous connaissez ma passion pour les couples maudits ? En revoilà une couche !**

**J'espère une bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'air est glacial dans la chambre lorsqu'il se glisse sous les draps, près d'un corps déjà enfouit dans le lit. Alors, il vient coller son corps contre celui, tremblant, de son compagnon. Les minutes passent silencieuses, rompues simplement par la respiration des deux hommes enlacés. Puis peu à peu, les frissons cessent et il sent l'autre se détendre tandis que la chaleur reprend ses droits dans la petite chambre.

Marco finit par se retourner et c'est lui qui vient prendre le corps du plus jeune contre son buste, le saisissant avec force, comme le noyé incapable de lâcher la bouée qui vient lui apporter l'espoir d'une possible survie.

Les cheveux de jais caressent son menton et tendrement il vient enfouir son visage dans la masse noire. Il la respire. Encore. Et encore.

Dans l'obscurité, ses doigts dessinent les traits de l'homme qu'il étreint. Son front volontaire. Les longs cils qui parsèment les yeux ténébreux. Ce nez fin, presque féminin. Cette bouche gourmande qu'il a, par tant de fois enveloppée de la sienne. Ce menton franc. Il devine chaque tâche de rousseur sur les pommettes saillantes. Mais tandis que sa main glisse silencieusement vers son cou délicat, puis plus bas, l'autre l'arrête.

Il ne faut pas.

Pas encore.

Alors il vient sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser, tendre, langoureux. Puis c'est leurs langues qui se trouvent, se caressent, s'enlacent et leurs souffles se font plus saccadés. Le baiser devient impétueux, frénétique. Enflammé.

Marco sait ce qui arrivera ensuite. Combien de fois a-t-il vécu pareille nuit ? Un nombre incalculable. Il sait. C'est toute son âme qui lui hurle la terrible vérité. Mais il ne veut plus entendre. Alors pour l'instant, le temps d'une étreinte passionnée, il décide d'oublier.

**~°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°~**

Le plus jeune somnole doucement tandis que Marco effleure délicatement sa peau, traçant de délicieuses arabesques le long de ses cuisses et de son bras où s'imprime le tatouage si particulier. Il embrasse fiévreusement ses épaules, son cou, parsemant le corps d'un million de baisers papillons. Puis imperceptiblement ses doigts viennent frôler le buste. Et ce trou béant.

Son cœur se serre, et il sent le gout âcre du chagrin envahir sa gorge alors qu'il contemple le dernier sacrifice de l'homme qu'il a tant aimé. Les larmes sillonnent ses joues lorsqu'il finit par demander :

- Ace ?

- Mmmh ?

- Quand est ce qu'on se reverra ?

- ….

Il se passe plusieurs minutes dans le silence le plus total avant qu'il ne réponde :

- Un jour, Marco. Ton voyage n'est pas encore fini. Tu as encore tant à vivre.

- Et toi ?

- Moi je suis là, lui dit Ace en posant sa main contre l'organe palpitant dans la poitrine du blond. Je suis là, répéta t-il, bien au chaud. Et j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu me rejoignes.

La chaleur se dissipe petit à petit.

- Si seulement… Si seulement tout cela n'était pas qu'un rêve, murmura doucement le Phénix.

Discrètement, l'ombre s'extirpe des draps, et alors qu'elle s'éloigne, elle adresse cette dernière phrase à l'homme prostré dans le lit :

- « Les rêves sont le combustible qui alimente le feu du désir *», mon ange.

* * *

(*) de Andrew Williams

Voilà donc pour ce tout petit OS. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)


End file.
